


What Happens in the Tent Stays in the Tent

by NoxFox03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hugs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxFox03/pseuds/NoxFox03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius visits Remus a year after they've both left Hogwarts. With an empty Butterbeer bottle and two desperate men, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Tent Stays in the Tent

‘I don’t suppose this is how you pictured me spending my Summers Padfoot?’ Moony mused to Sirius, a grin playing on his lips.

They were currently crouched under a gnarled oak tree, the rain lashing down around them, aggressively rebounding as it struck the previously parched ground. The odd drip from a branch slowly slid onto Sirius’ hair, down his fringe making trails down his forehead. Remus couldn’t help but follow them.

A crack of thunder made Remus turn his attention from the young man opposite him briefly, before he resumed his assessment of his features. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other since leaving Hogwarts. It was strange the things that you missed seeing in people when they were absent. Even stranger remembering any feeling for them safely stowed in a box marked ‘Do not even think about it! P.S. It will never happen’.

Remus was himself, looking pretty gnarled these days. He may only have been eighteen but he looked significantly older, the scars from his transformations making him look as though he’d undergone intensive survival training. In a way he had, only last week had he been roaming the forest which he was currently residing in, as a werewolf. He gently shook the thoughts off, it would do no good to be having nightmares about ‘his problem’ when Sirius was sleeping next to him.

‘Well when you said you were living in a forest, I’d half hoped you had a decent pad, you know, a log cabin or something. Not a tent and certainly not a muggle tent! You know James, Peter or I would be happy to throw you a bob or two!’ Sirius smiled sadly, his eyes tearing right into Remus’ own.

‘Nah I’m getting by alright, don’t worry. I’ll find something soon,’ Remus brushed Sirius off for the third time that day. He was far from alright and he was gloriously aware that nothing in the way of a job would be found soon. In the back of his mind he added the shame it was that his friend was a raging heterosexual and sighed.

Sirius finally made a move to brush his fringe, which was now drenched from the gathering droplets, away from his face. He glanced out towards the clearing in the forest where Remus had his tent pitched, gingerly stretching his hand out to see how much the rain had lessened in the past few minutes. The worst part of the storm was seemingly over.

‘Shall we head back then?’ He asked, patting Remus on the back, whilst standing up from his crouched position under the tree.

‘I guess so, at least we’ll be able to get dried off. I don’t have any spare clothes going, but I have a plethora of blankets,’ Remus said.

The two young men ambled towards the tent, stumbling for a moment over a stray guy line, Remus having temporarily forgotten the precise location of the tent, as he'd made it invisible. Unwanted guests were never welcome; especially when you were a werewolf.

‘Ok I think the zip is somewhere here,’ Remus fumbled in thin air before revealing a relatively roomy four man tent, as the unzipped door fell away. Half of the tent was covered in foam mats and blankets, the other half boasting an assortment of pots and pans and a stash of mostly dried foods.

‘Well it’s definitely better than I thought!’ Sirius beamed, clapping his friend on the back again, ‘I thought it would be one of those sarcophagus type things. Thank Merlin it isn’t!’

Once the tent door had been safely shut up again, Remus self-consciously began to disrobe. He faced one of the tent walls, kneeling in order to give himself enough headroom to undress. He was surprised to find Sirius openly staring at him as he turned around to grab a blanket. Sirius quickly turned away, acting as if he hadn’t looked at Remus like he was a hearty Sunday roast and quickly began to strip off too.

If Sirius had looked entranced at the idea of Remus without any clothes, Remus really had to rein in his enthusiasm of Sirius. He forced himself to look away until Sirius had grabbed a blanket too and wrapped himself up, still pondering as to why Sirius had been staring at him. It was probably just his scars; they were an eyesore.

‘I feel like a Roman soldier,’ Sirius laughed, ‘At least I’m warm now and this blanket feels really good against my-'

‘I don’t think we need to know what your blanket feels good against Padfoot,’ Lupin said, grabbing two bottles of Butterbeer, which he had been saving for any potential guests. He hoped they hadn't gone off.

Sirius took the Butterbeer wordlessly, yanking the cap off with his teeth. ‘I was going to say it felt good against my hands, I swear!’ He said, his eyes twinkling mischievously, ‘I know, whilst we’re stuck in here, we can have a good old game of spin the bottle. Never too late to revisit a common room classic is it?’

Downing his Butterbeer in one, Sirius placed the bottle down in the middle of the foam mats, clearing the blankets around the edge. He sat opposite Remus then indicated for Remus to begin spinning with the merest flick of his eyes. ‘I dare you’ They challenged him.

Remus pretended to grumble about it. However, he span the bottle with a great deal of gusto. It span for several moments before landing on Remus’ side.

‘Truth or dare,’ Sirius whispered dramatically, holding back a snort.

‘Truth,’ Remus answered chuckling, feeling it was probably safer than shoving baked beans up his nose, or streaking in the middle of a forest. Both of which he had observed Sirius make terrified-but-hoping-to-impress-first-years do at Hogwarts.

‘When was the last time you had some action?’ Sirius asked.

‘Oh Merlin! It must have been with Angela, in er..when was it? Sixth year?’ Remus was shocked as to how long it had been since he’d been intimate with someone else, ‘I stayed at hers that Summer for a week remember?’

‘Haha! Oh yes! I’d forgotten, that was the Summer, I managed to successfully break three girls hearts was it not? I was such a git in my latter years’ Sirius chuckled, ‘Ok I’ll spin.’

The bottle rocked a few times on the mat before once again landing on Remus.

‘I swear this thing is on a slope or something! Truth again,’ Remus said.

‘Bor-ing. Just kidding..hmm. Do you ever get lonely, doing this?’ Sirius murmured, his eyes boring into Remus. ‘Just it seems quite lonely.’

‘That’s not really a question in the spirit of truth or dare is it Pads? But yes of course it does. Though, saying that, there are certain people I miss more than others.’ Remus made sure to let his eyes linger just that little bit longer on Sirius’ own than should probably have been wise.

‘Yes of course. I can’t imagine mate…’ Though Sirius didn’t have long to console his friend before Remus quickly span the bottle, in a bid to dissipate the intensive atmosphere.

‘Ha! Finally you!’ Remus smirked, ‘Truth…or dare?!’

‘Dare.’

‘Ok then. Goodness, I haven’t had to do this in a long time. I think stating that I’m not the most original in this area would be a gross understatement, so I reckon I’ll send you for a hearty streak around the clearing.’

‘But Reems! It’s still raining,’ Sirius almost whimpered, ‘I wanted you to dare me to polish off some chocolate frogs or something.’

‘Now!’ Remus laughed.

‘Fine, fine.’ Sirius laughed, carelessly throwing off his blanket and unzipping the tent. Remus tried and failed to avoid ogling Sirius’ backside. Why did it have to look so good?

Sirius was back a few moments after leaving the tent, sure enough he was drenched. As soon as Remus saw him, he went over to grab a towel from near the pots and pans and handed it to Sirius, who was now glaring at him.

‘You git! I swear I’ll get you on the next one!’ Sirius grinned almost malevolently, drying himself off and cocooning himself in his blanket once more. It wasn’t one second too soon as Remus was having a hard enough time supressing a semi.

The bottle span once more, the light from the torch hanging from the ceiling bouncing in all directions from the tent walls, as if it were a school disco. Both Remus and Sirius were sitting with their legs tucked into their chests in a bid to keep warm, stealing glances at frequent intervals. Sirius’ lip curled as the bottle slowed to a halt.

‘I dare you to pick dare my fellow paw-footed pal.’

‘Ok fine. Dare.’ Remus uttered.

‘Kiss me. I’d elect someone else from the circle but I don’t think inanimate objects count.’ Sirius smirked, ‘Though then again, there was that time when Pete…’

Remus was in shock, ‘I thought you were going for the beans one for sure, Padfoot!’

‘Well I’m not one to waste supplies, especially not when we could be stuck out here for days!’ Sirius gestured his arm with a flourish.

‘Sirius there’s a village less than a mile away, with a couple of shops. I think we’d survive.’

‘Sounds like you’re trying to ‘bottle’ out of it,’ Sirius licked his lips, ‘It’ll be more action than you’ve had in three years.’ He winked.

‘Fine fine. I’ll make it a good one then. Might as well try to enjoy it. I can pretend you’re-’

‘Me. I’m pretty damn fine. In fact, I don’t think anyone I’ve ever been with has ogled my arse in quite such a fervent manner. You looked like you’d seen God Remus. I dread to think how I looked when you caught me staring at yours.’

‘Like you’d seen God,’ Remus nodded. The pair burst out laughing and finally made full eye contact now that they had the others consent to look as long as they liked.

‘Do it,’ Sirius whispered.

Remus moved the bottle-of-terror to one side and bridged the gap between them. His knee cracked as he did so and he let out a groan.

‘Er can we lie down and do it, just my knee is a bit off,’ Remus mumbled.

‘Thank Merlin, I was going to say, I know I’m attractive but even that’s a bit soon for you to be jizzing over me,’ Sirius sniggered. Remus pretended to clip him round the head before leaning down and lying Sirius down with him. The intensity of their gazes remained constant.

Remus gently brushed Sirius’ damp hair from his face and slowly leaned in with a building sense of anticipation. What if he couldn’t remember how to kiss anymore? Would he be any good?

Throwing all caution to the rustle of the tent, he leant in and pressed his lips against Sirius’. Within moments, Sirius had slid his tongue inside Remus’ mouth and had pulled his friend close to him, slowly rubbing his back. Their kiss got more desperate, Remus slowly reaching a hand down the slit in Sirius blanket to where, he was surprised to find, his friend was already incredibly hard. Sirius gasped as Remus’ hand gently tugged at his penis. It felt good.

‘Mmph…’Sirius muttered, ‘Your action not mine. Let me.’ His beady eyes twinkled as he undid Remus’ blanket and gently kissed down his chest until he reached his friend’s stiff penis. He took it warily in one hand and slid his lips over the end. Remus groaned, grabbing Sirius’ hair in response and stroking it.

Sirius slid his hands over the inside of Remus’ thighs, as he licked all around his shaft, and then slowly lowered his head onto his penis. He moved up and down with increasing speed, until Remus’ hands were tangled in his hair. He laughed, which only made the sensation worse for Remus.

‘Can we?’ Moony growled.

Sirius slid slowly over Remus’ body until he reached his earlobe and gently nibbled on it before kissing repeatedly down the side of his friend’s neck, slowly sucking the skin as he did so.

‘If you insist,’ Sirius’ voice came out ragged, partially muffled by Remus’ neck. ‘Who’s topping?’

‘Me.’ Remus replied, drinking in the whole of Sirius, from his still pleasantly damp fringe, to his beautiful charcoal eyes and his toned frame. ‘If that’s ok with you.’

‘Of course Reem.’

Remus gradually turned Sirius over, taking his time, running his hands down Sirius’ back before working his way to the cleft of his buttocks. From there he slowly inserted a finger, little by little into Sirius. He paused briefly when Sirius groaned and slid it out once more. He repeated his action again with two and then three gradually, gradually, before leaning down and sliding his tongue in. Sirius shuddered underneath him.

‘Merlin, just get on with it! Please! I’m ready.’ Sirius breathed.

Remus adjusted his position, resting his hands on either side of Sirius' torso before gently lowering his shaft into Sirius’ entrance. Clumsily at first and then more gradually, he slid inside until he was almost ball’s deep. Sirius slid a hand up to grab Remus’ own and gently squeezed it. The gesture said ‘Go on’.

Remus began to pump in and out of Sirius, conscious of his friend the whole time. As far as he was aware, this was both of their first times with a chap. It had to be good. After a brief while, perhaps briefer than he would care to admit, he could feel himself slowly reaching a climax. At the same time, he had apparently hit Sirius’ prostate just right, as Padfoot let out a load moan reaching both hands around to Remus’ ass and pulling him in deeper. The sensation was enough to push Remus over the edge and his voice joined Sirius’ as he too came.

‘Fuck me,’ Sirius cried out.

‘I think... I just did,’ Remus coughed, now fully aware of the surreptitious deed the pair had just committed.

Sirius began to laugh, it started as a deep belly chuckle, then turned into alternate snorts, ‘Merlin! That was amazing,’ he said.

Turning and rolling Moony off him, he turned and lay on his friend’s chest, cuddling and kissing him within an inch of his life. Remus reciprocated, wrapping his legs around Sirius back. They were both grinning like Cheshire cats and their grins only got wider every time they made eye contact before breaking it to kiss again.

‘Well at least now we know you’ve had some action Moons.’

‘Just remember, what happens in the tent stays in the tent,’ Remus said tapping his nose jovially, as the pair once again, laughed more than they had in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
